Don't Cry Over Spilled Fish
by Vorox3
Summary: What did Blake say when she walked past the fish stand? "Hello, Weiss!" Silly story about monochrome and fish.


**AN: Heyo. It's Vox. I've been out writing something new. That will hopefully give some you chills. For now, let's have a little bit of fluff redfootblue and I wrote several months ago. **

**Don't Cry Over Spilled Fish - Author(s): redfootblue & Vorox3 - Editor(s): zyzantylzethyrioses**

 **Disclaimer:** **RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

* * *

 _Don't Cry Over Spilled Fish_

"Remind me again, Weiss. Why are here?" Blake turned around, blocking me from the front gate. I decided to take her to the whole foods market today. Blake's health had been a little messed up lately and the best way to fix that, besides stopping the cause, is to give her a healthy diet.

"Because," I snapped my head up to Blake, "You need to get out more."

"I don't need to get out more. I need to save the world. No matter how cliché it sounds." Blake said.

"You sound like one of those badly written characters from Ninjas of Love."

"How would you know, Weiss? Hmm?"

"By law, I am not required to answer that."

"By law I don't have to go with you to this market," Blake countered.

I sighed. Blake had eased up on her vendetta against the White Fang after Yang had spoken with her, but she still holed herself up in the dorm, planning. While she _had_ begun to finally sleep, although with the occasional night terror that demanded my calming presence, she was still hellbent on formulating a strategy against the Fang. The whole revenge plot was still pegging her down, maybe not as badly as before, but it was still unhealthy. I had to _literally_ drag her out of the dorm every day.

"If you're going to be stubborn, fine. I read the book because you're always reading it, so I thought I'd give it a try."

Blake looked down at me in shock. "That's...That's actually really nice."

"So then let's go in the market-"

"But, I'm still not going in."

"Yes, you are. I'm worried about you; you're my girlfriend." My voice cracked a bit; I was still getting used to this whole lesbian thing after discovering my affection for women. I had always thought I'd have a husband; that's what my father always told me.

"While I appreciate the sentiment I do _not_ need to get out more, and even if I did, why would I need to go to a market?"

I grabbed Blake's shoulder and turned her towards the gate. "Because they have fresh, healthy foods that can improve your life." I resumed our walk.

"I already improved my life. I have you." I blushed deep red. She knew I was still jumpy around comments like that.

"W-well, yes. But you still need a better diet, so come in. _Please?_ " I asked. "I'll buy you a bookstore."

"How about just a book?" Blake asked. She always pushed away my sentiments, but I had learned quite quickly she liked the smaller things.

"Deal. Will you come in now?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and gripped my hands.

"Do I really have to? I mean it only takes one person to-" Blake looked down at her stomach, and that's when I heard it. Her stomach started to grumble.

"Hmm… Someone sounds hungry." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go in, but I'm going to complain. Every. Second," Blake said, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward through the gates.

I shook my head, "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?"

"Hmm…" I contemplated whether the pitaya or the durian was the right fruit for me. I picked up the pitaya, comparing it the durian in my other hand. I squinted at each of them, as if they both had told me a horrendous lie.

"Weiss we don't need that stinky, overpriced fruit."

"Well I don't need your stinky attitude either, but I put up with it because I like it. Much like the fruit." I teased her, putting the fruit in the bag that I had forced Blake to hold. I handed over a stack of lien and gave a wave towards the cart owner.

"Do you want to hold your bag now? Or maybe your purse?" Blake asked, a couple heavy bags and my saddle bag slung over her shoulders.

"Well, you kept complaining." I gave her a look and batted my eyelashes. "So, no."

"Weiss, can we at least move out of the vegetable department? I'm not Velvet. I want meat."

"You really are a kitten." I smirked.

"And you really are getting too many veggies. Let's go get some _meat._ "

"Okay, fine." I looked up at Blake and pulled her along. "But I will remind you of all the studies that suggest red meat incre-"

"Cancer is the least of my worries, Weiss." Blake held her stomach.

I crossed my arms. "Fine; don't listen to me." I turned on my heel, waltzing my way towards the meat section.

"Weiss, do you smell that?" Blake asked me.

I looked back at her. She was getting twitchy. Her covered ears flinched as she rapidly looked in all directions, sniffing the air. "Are you alright, Blake?"

"I'm fine. Do you not smell anything?"

"No," I shook my head. "Is this... _Is this like the catnip incident again?_ " I asked, leaning in close.

"We don't bring up the catnip incident, at least, not in public. There's a smell… One of those smelly smells that smells… smelly…" She started to drift away.

"Blake Belladonna, where are you going?"

"To find the smell."

"Blake Belladonna, you get back here this instant. _Blake_!" Honestly, what's wrong with her?

"This is _just_ like the catnip incident…" My scroll beeped, alerting me to a new message. "What does Yang want?"

' _Ruby just told me you went out to the market with Blake. Do NOT let her anywhere near the fish!'_

Oh. Oh no _. Oh no._

"Blake!" I ran after her, dropping the bag of our food. I sped to the seafood area only to see Blake already there - I was too late.

"Blake Belladonna, you drop that salmon right now!" Blake looked at me with the fish halfway to her mouth. I glared into her eyes, but they weren't Blake's eyes. They were the eyes of a beast.

"No." Blake said. She chomped down on the salmon and jumped onto the carts of seafood. The merchant ran away in panic and terror. I looked around; _people were beginning to stare._ I stomped my feet in frustration.

"You get down from there and give me that fish." She ignored me and continued running on top the of the carts, knocking down a sign reading: _Geoff's_ _Farming and Mercantile_.

I chased after her. She jumped from cart to cart, flicking fish and crabs over innocent market-goers. I watched as Blake picked up a catfish and throw it onto a couple who were in the way. Seeing this, customers started to run in opposite directions. Some knocked over carts; others knocked over people. The whole market was descending into chaos.

"FIIIIISSHH!" someone whom I believe was a member of team SSSN screamed while sprinting past me.

I watched in terror as my girlfriend tore up the marketplace, biting bits of raw fish she had stolen. I realized I needed to use my contingency plan, a natural remedy. Scrambling around, I found my purse amidst the panic and leaped for it. I shoved my hand into it and ripped out the plastic baggy containing the emergency catnip.

"Blake, look what I have!" I shouted at her. She looked up at me with the fish half eaten in her mouth.

"You want some?" I opened the bag's seal and waved it around a little. Blake's eyes followed the bag. Slowly, but surely, she hopped down from the cart and approached at a cautious pace. Her ears flickered under her bow, searching for any sort of sound that could reveal this ploy as a trick.

"You know you want some." I stretched my arm out, seeing she was readying to pounce at the catnip; her knees were bent and her shoulders were back. She lunged at it; I dropped the baggy and jumped on her, forcing her down to the ground. Ugh. I could smell the disgusting fishy smell on her breath, but we all have to take on for the team, I guess. I hoped no one had a camera scroll.

"I hope you're happy, Blake." I said as I leant down. My lips pressed up against hers and I nearly _gagged_. The taste and smell of the raw fish was a horror to the senses. Blake stiffened against me before relaxing. My eyes were forced open as pair of arms wrapped my waist tightly. Blake rolled us over and pressed her palms to the concrete on either side of my head.

"Uh, Blake?" I fell away from the kiss, coughing a little, and rested my head on the ground.

"Wha...What happened?" Blake shook her head above me.

"The catnip incident. It was like the catnip incident all over again." Blake tried to look up and I grabbed her face, pulling her back down to me. "It's better if you don't look."

"Oh no."

I rolled out from under Blake. She got up, keeping her eyes to the ground. "You know it's not your fault, Blake," I told her. I walked her out of the market to the end of the street and hailed a cab.

Sliding into the cab, Blake started, "Oh, I'm well aware that this is entirely your fault Weiss; I'm just trying to figure out what's in my shoe. I think there is a crab or something," Blake said. She undid her boots and shook out a tiny shrimp.

I sighed and told the cab driver, who already appeared annoyed, to the take us to the Beacon ferry.

"Ah, a jumbo shrimp." I laughed as she rolled down the window and threw the shrimp out. We made it back to our dorm rather quickly; the ferries were scarce of people today. Upon walking into our dorm I saw Ruby and Yang playing some fighting game on our T.V.

"Hey, Blake, Weiss, how'd it go? Get any of your nasty farmer's fresh veggies?" Yang asked. I looked over at Blake, who started to blush.

"No, actually, Weiss and I actually got something much sweeter," Blake said.

Yang looked up from her game staring in between us. "Oh ho ho." She wiggled her eyebrows at us.

Ruby turned around with a gleam in her eyes. "Did you guys bring me back any sweets? I want to try some," she said.

"Ruby, I don't think that's the kind of sweet they're talking about," Yang said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh." Ruby blushed a deep red.

"But why don't we go get some real sweets right now and leave these two love birds at it?" Yang dragged Ruby out of the door with her, giving us a wink as she left. Blake and I shifted awkwardly where we were standing.

"Well?" Blake asked me.

I grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the bathroom. "You need a shower. It's going to take a full bottle of shampoo to get that smell out of your hair," I said, blushing.

Blake smiled down at me.

"A terrible scene unfolded this evening as a woman in black rampaged through the Vale Market," a reporter began, her voice echoing throughout the mostly empty room.

A man, lavishly clothed in a fancy white suit, sat alone in one of his many living rooms. He swung his whiskey glass gently in his hand, swirling the alcohol around the walls of its container. The man took a swig of his drink as the reporter continued her story.

"The woman, a student a Beacon Academy, accompanied by her galpal, Weiss Schnee-"

Misty alcohol was sent flying across the room in a spit take. The man pounded at his chest as he tried to alleviate the choking feeling in his throat. He looked at the holoscreen, a montage of pictures rolling past it.

One picture was of the woman wearing a black bow jumping across market carts and stands. Another, of her daughter luring said woman toward her with a bag of leaves. Then the last one showed the girl with the bow atop his daughter, sharing a kiss with her.

A pain shot up his left arm as he clutched his heart, " _Honey!_ "he shouted as he fell to the floor.

* * *

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **~Vox**_

 _ **(And redfootblue)**_


End file.
